


Windowless Room

by Cantatrice18



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Claustrophobia, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam descends to the steam pipe trunk distribution venue to spar with Ainsley, only to find her in need of help and a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windowless Room

Sam Seaborn walked quickly down the twisting corridors that led to Ainsley’s office, taking the steps two at a time. The House majority whip had let slip that the Republican Representatives from the southern states would be withdrawing support from a bill expanding early childhood education unless a rider was added allowing public school teachers to carry concealed weapons. The Republicans had effectively stopped the bill dead in the water, since no Democrat could ever be seen to be in favor of expanded gun rights and expect to win reelection in their home districts. The President had been very vocal in his support of the bill, and if Sam was going to keep the administration from looking impotent and foolish he needed help from someone who could speak Republican. That someone, like it or not, was Ainsley Hayes. In the few weeks since she’d started work at the White House she’d become the unofficial liaison with the Republican party, and despite Sam’s original reservations he had to admit that she’d done a decent job so far. He might despise everything she stood for, but after seeing the sort of harassment she’d received just for working with a Democratic administration, he no longer disliked her as a person. That said, he could not hide his distain for the Republican party as he entered her office. “Ainsley, what the hell—“

“I know,” she interrupted. “I heard already. I don’t see what you expect me to do about it, though. I have no connection with Congressional Republicans, outside of the Representatives from North Carolina.”

“Well, that’s a start.” He paused for a moment, examining Ainsley more closely. “Are you ok? You look flushed.”

Indeed, Ainsley was a far cry from her normal, polished self. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her long blond hair draped lankly over her shoulders. Sam stepped closer to her and noticed a box of tissues that lay on top of a small stack of papers to the right of her open laptop. “Are you sick?”

“I’m alright, it’s just a cold.” She started to riffle through another stack of papers, but stopped as she began to cough. Sam frowned. “You’re obviously not fine. Why are you even here?”

“I needed…to finish—“ her words were cut short by more wheezes and her hand darted up to her throat as she gasped for air. Her eyes were wide and staring, her shoulders trembled as she clutched at the desk for support with her free hand. Sam began to suspect that something else was seriously wrong with her. “You’re hyperventilating; try to take slow breaths. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He left at a run, searching for the water cooler he’d seen on his way down. He found it up a flight of stairs, and returned to her office bearing a paper cup of water in each hand. “Drink these.” Ainsley obeyed, draining both cups in seconds. When she’d finished, Sam was pleased to see that her breathing had slowed. He pulled up a chair so that he sat next to her. “What’s wrong, really?”

Ainsley bit her lip. “Claustrophobia,” she murmured, her voice hoarse."I get anxious."

“Really?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “You never seemed to have trouble before now.”

“I wasn’t sick,” Ainsley responded. “This cough already makes me feel like I can’t breathe, and then the concrete walls, underground.” She shook her head, looking frustrated. “I’m fine, honestly, Sam. I can get through it.”

Sam hesitated, then stood, offering her his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you out of this room.”

“I can’t, Sam. I have a lot of work to do.” She gestured at the stacks of papers around her. “I have to finish reading these and write up a report for Mr. Tribbey by tomorrow.”

“Take it all with you then. I’ll help carry.” Sam began to gather up the papers on her desk. “You can work just as well in a place with decent ventilation. Better, I’d imagine.”

Ainsley sighed and closed her laptop. “Alright, if you insist.”

“I do,” Sam replied as he led the way out of her office. He walked slower than he had on the way down, making sure she was keeping up. “So have you always been claustrophobic?”

“Since I was a kid. It isn’t all the time, like I said. I just have the occasional attack, when I feel I can’t breathe. I wasn’t traumatized or anything, I’ve just never liked tight spaces.”

Sam nodded. “For me it’s heights. I can handle them if I’m distracted, but I’ll never be really comfortable with them.” 

They’d reached the ground floor and Sam led her to the communications bullpen. “Here we are. You can work here for the night, nearly everyone is gone already. Or better yet, take my office: there’s a window in there, as you've pointed out before.”

“Sam, I can’t take your office,” Ainsley protested. “You need it, to work on the Education bill, remember?”

“I’ll work out here,” Sam insisted. “It’s just this once, and I trust you not to hack my computer or steal my office supplies for the next Republican fundraiser.”

“Oh, now you’re just tempting me,” Ainsley joked, smiling slightly. “Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate this, I hope you know that.”

Sam helped her set up her stacks of papers on his desk, then retreated to the bullpen and settled himself at Ginger’s desk. He worked steadily for several hours, checking on Ainsley surreptitiously every half-hour or so. When he finally left for the night she was still working, her focus shifting from paper to laptop screen as she typed steadily.

The next morning, Sam arrived at his office to find Ainsley asleep at the desk, her head resting on her arms. He shook her gently awake and advised her to go home, now that her report for Tribbey was complete. She made no protest, instead gathering her things in silence and departing with one last muttered thank you. Sam watched her go, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction filling his heart. The last traces of bitterness that he’d felt towards her faded away at the memory of her relief when he’d offered his office to her. For a Republican, Ainsley Hayes was not bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
